


The Dreams of Sleeping Beauty, William Cipher

by HazelEye



Series: Willdip Fairy Tales [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Drama & Romance, Fluff, M/M, i love him so muchh, sleeping beauty style, wanted to do some willdip tho, will is precious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelEye/pseuds/HazelEye
Summary: “But if i know you, I know what you’ll doyou’ll love me at once-”“-the way you did once upon a dream~”Will jumped at voice and the soft hands that gently grabbed his own to join in his dancing. He quickly escaped the gentle grip and turned around. The stranger that finished his song for him smiled warmly at him. He was a beautiful man with brown hair and chocolate eyes that Will wanted to swim in. It was so surprising that he was standing before Will in this forest.“Im sorry i didn’t mean to frighten you. You have such a beautiful voice fitting a beautiful person that I had to join in.” smoothly the man said walking slowly to Will.William blushed. Never had he been given such compliment before that he was too speechless to say anything back.The man smirked at his shyness and blush, “Not gonna say anything? Is it because I’m a stranger?”Will nodded slightly, blushing further.“But we’ve met before” Mason purred and smirk at the question in the boy’s eyes, “Once upon a dream.”





	1. Prince Cipher and the curse

**Author's Note:**

> well this kind of story has 100000 x 10 been done before but whatever! We need more Willdip fluff here! Enjoy!

Once upon a time in the land of Gravity Falls lived the Cipher Royal family. After many years of yearning for a child of their own, Kings Dailon and Arien finally had their wishes granted when their precious son, William, was born. William was a beautiful and healthy boy so the kingdom celebrated; a gigantic party was thrown for every class to come and see the infant heir to the throne. Thousands of noble people arrived at the party, bestowing gifts for the infant prince and congratulating the kings. It was a happy time with food, music, and smiles for the happy family.

King Dailon cooed at the child in his arms as William giggled and reached for his father. He smiled once William started to nod off, lulled to sleep by the soothing sound of his father’s heartbeat and warmth from his chest. Quietly to not wake his son, he placed the boy back in the blue crib near the couple as King Arien nodded to another royal couple’s arrival. It was the family of the nearby kingdom, King Stanley, his brother King Ford, and their grandson, Mason. The young prince held a small gift in his hand as the three arrived by the couple.

The Gleefuls and Cipher were neighboring kingdoms and were planning on connecting their kingdoms with marriage of their children. At the birth of the Cipher’s first born, it was immediately decided to take this opportunity with Mason.

“Stanley! Stanford! How nice of you to come!” King Arien smiled warmly at Mason and his family.

“Haha of course Arien! No time like the present to see you and Dailon again!” Stanley exclaimed with a grin.

“And for Mason to meet his fiancé” Ford said, putting a hand on the small prince’s shoulder, “why don’t you go say hi to him, my boy?”

At Ford’s gentle nudge and King Dailon’s hand on his shoulder, Mason walked over the crib to peer at his so called future husband. He made at face at the child, disgusted that this small pathetic thing was his promised.

“Why is it so weird looking?” He questioned still disgusted. King Dailon smiled, not fazed by the child’s rudeness.

“This is William. Soon he will grow just like you and will be a beautiful boy for you to rule with.” He answered waving off the angered looks of Ford and Stan from Mason’s question. He didn’t worry about the child’s antics and knew the child would grow out of it. He hoped that eventually, his precious son and Mason would fall in love like his husband Arien and he did long ago but he had a feeling like everything would work out for them.


	2. William and the Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO ROSE FROM THE DEAD??!  
> I finally remembered about this story and found the time to add another chapter! WHooo!! So hopefully it good enough writing for yall :D

**18 years later**

“We should go with this design!”

“Oh that would look splendid on him!”

“And a cake to go with it!”

“Oh this will be a perfect birthday for our Will!”

“But how will we get him out of the house?”

“Oh I’ll think of something, dear.”

Slowly a young man of 18 walked down the stairs. He was a beautiful thing with the purest of hair so white that it looked blue in most lighting and one single eye so blue like the ocean itself on a warm day. He was decorated with freckles on his otherwise smooth and delicate skin but not even the black eye patch that hide away his other eye could detain the boy's natural beauty.

Will smiled warmly at Mabel, Gideon, and Pacifica at their silly antics. It was sweet what they were doing but they weren’t that good at hiding it from him. The now 18 year old boy knew how excited his guardians were now Will is an adult and without a doubt wanted to celebrate it. They were the best.

His grin wided after the three didn’t notice his presence by the stairs and turned mischievous by this opportunity to tease.

“So,” the three jumped at his voice, “What are you three up to?”

“Oh no nothing dear! We’re doing nothing at all! What would you think we were up to anything?” Mabel laughed nervously shoving the book off the table with a noticeable noise.

Her eyes quickly moved across the room, looking for something to distract Will from the conversation and hopefully get him out of the house. They landed on the berry basket and quickly the brunette shoved it in Will’s hands.

“Berries! We need berries! Go get some won’t you dear?!” She shouted pushing Will out of the house quickly. The other two joined in their excuse for berries while Will laughed.

“But I just got berries yesterday!” Will questioned mischievously, wanting to tease them some more.

“We need more, dear!” Pacifica shouted.

“But don’t stay too long!” Gideon said, “And don’t talk to strangers!”

Will chuckled at them but waved his goodbye to let the three be. Walking the forest by himself was long and boring but Will didn’t mind doing it for his family. The forest itself was beautiful during this time and it was his chance to see some of this only friends. They were gnomes and animals but hey, Will would take whatever he could get.

He started to sing to keep himself entertained. It started slow but increased in volume in the otherwise silent forest. It almost seemed like his singing brought the forest back to life when so many creatures woke up and scurried to find the boy. Gnomes, birds, and squirrels alike ran by the boy to enjoy his singing. He smiled at a bird couple by the trees.

“I wonder, I wonder, I wonder why

Each little bird has someone to sing to

Sweet things to a gay little love melody?

I wonder, I wonder if my heart keeps singing

Will my song go winging to someone who'll find me

And bring back a love song to me?”

Will sighed softly and continued on his way while singing a lyricless melody.

“They still treat me like a child. Never talk to stangers, Will!” He looked over at his friends and gave a small smile, “But I’ve fooled them. I have met someone.”

“Shmebulock?”

He chuckled, “Oh.. only a prince. We dance and talk while we walk around.” He sighs once more, “He’s so romantic and kind to me. Once we’re done, he takes me into his arms and smiles down to me with perfect eyes and then…”

All of the creatures got closer to bluenette at the suspense of his story before he states, “I wake up.”

They all deflated at the ending. 

All of them care so much about the boy and someone he loves is just the thing he needs. They walked in silence until the gnome got an idea at some boy’s clothes laying off in the distance.  There’s a way to cheer up the boy! Quietly, the creatures grabbed the unattended clothes of a boy nearby and jumped into the clothes. Then after the birds grabbed the sleeves of the jacket with the gnome as the head, they the walked confidently near Will as a prince would.  

Will jumped upon seeing a shadow near him and turned quickly to see his friends in this vague attempt of being that prince of his dreams. He chuckled at their attempt, very happy and thankful for his friends.

“Well what do we have here? Gasp! Is it a stranger? But it can’t be. We’ve met before.” He giggled and bowed deeply to the pretend prince before grabbing the sleeves of the jacket to dance with his friends.

“I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream

I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam

And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem

But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream”

Will was so happy. Smiling and dancing away from his friends, he continued to sing the melody without any lyrics before turning away and starting the next verse.

“But if i know you, I know what you’ll do you’ll love me at once-”

“-the way you did once upon a dream~” Will jumped at voice and soft hands that gently grabbed his own to join in his dancing.

He quickly escaped the gentle grip and turned around. The stranger finished his song for him and smiled warmly at him. The stranger was a beautiful man with brown hair and chocolate eyes that Will wanted to swim in. Will was so surprised at the appearance of such a beautiful man before him.

“I'm sorry i didn’t mean to frighten you. You have such a beautiful voice fitting a beautiful person that I had to join in.” smoothly the man said walking slowly to Will.

William blushed. Never had he been given such compliment before that he was too speechless to say anything back.

The man smirked at his shyness and blush, “Not gonna say anything? Is it because I’m a stranger?”

Will nodded, blushing further.

“But we’ve met before” Mason said smoothly and smirk at the question in the boy’s eyes, “Once upon a dream.”

Gently, Mason grabbed Will’s hand pulling him to dance with him and continued to sing with that wonderful voice of his. Softly he brought his other hand around Will’s waist and began to slowly sway with the boy.

Will didn’t know what to do. How could this beautiful man be here with him and with such beautiful voice. He stared in a daze while they dance, too enthralled with the man’s voice that he was at the man’s mercy like a man to a siren. He wanted to join in but didn’t risk not hearing this siren from his song. It was like a wonderful dream that he didn’t want to wake up from. 


End file.
